1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigeration system and more particularly pertains to the transferring of heat energy between a refrigeration circuit and a hot water system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to combine a refrigeration system and hot water heating system so as to effect a transference of heat energy therebetween. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,093, which issued to Raymond et al on Oct. 6, 1981, discloses a refrigeration system and hot water heating arrangement wherein the superheat of the refrigerant is rejected to water to be heated such that this heat energy may be utilized to provide hot water. In effect, the Raymond et al device teaches the capturing of waste heat from a refrigerant and the subsequent use of the heat for a useful intended purpose. However, there are presently no commercially available systems which employ the opposite concept, i.e., the supplying of heat to a refrigerant so as to enhance its operation as a heat pump or the like.
Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved refrigeration arrangements which employ the use of excess heat to enhance a refrigeration cycle, both during winter and summer operation. In this regard, the present invention fulfills this need.